


Everlasting Flame

by Wayward_Bunny



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Bunny/pseuds/Wayward_Bunny
Summary: He knew his life would be tough, from the moment he was brought online to his final day. He lost so much yet gained more than he could have ever imagined. He just wanted someone to be proud of him, for him to light the way like a lone flame in the dark. But a flame will not last forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this AU in my head for 5 Years. The prologue is focused on Skyfire because I needed to build something between the two of them and give you an explanation for what will happen. From Chapter 1 it will focus on the Jettwins, mainly Jetfire. If you have any questions, please ask.
> 
> Time Units:
> 
> Cycle – 1 minute  
> Deca-cycle – 3 weeks  
> Megacycle – 1 hour  
> Nanoclick – 1 second  
> Orbital Cycle – 1 day  
> Stellar Cycle – 1 year

Starscream, of course, had to pick a planet where he could not see where he was going. The heavy white flecks of this cold substance made his armour shiver slightly as he flew, the smaller seeker beside him boosting about having a chance to explore this planet would make the head science allegiance jealous. Skyfire chuckled at his friend’s eagerness to impress people, which made sense considering how big his ego was in general. 

“I would usually be one to disagree flying in conditions such as this Skyfire, but you have to admit it is extremely beautiful for such a primitive planet. The council are missing an opportunity to rehabilitate here on our missions, maybe set up a base for more research to be conducted.” Starscream rambled, Skyfire simply humming in approval as they flew further into the white cold specks. 

“I wonder what that idiot Perceptor will say when he sees how much progress we have made just by flying through these planet’s weather conditions.” He laughed at his snide remark as he spun through the air, cheering as a young sparkling would when their creators gave them a sweet energon snack. 

“I think we should take a break Star; my thrusters don’t feel like they can go on any longer.” He suggested as they headed for the surface, transforming to their alt modes and heading for a shelter they spotted a way back.

\---------

The shelter blocked off most of the strong current that assaulted their armour plates as they sat together, looking up at the sky. The white specks stopped falling, showing the beautiful lights that lit up the sky. It was breath-taking, the planet was extremely beautiful, a perfect place for them to stay a while and just admire the view. 

Skyfire knew they had to head back soon. The report for Alpha Trion was priority number one, and their energon wouldn’t last them for a couple more orbital cycles. But he couldn’t admit that it didn’t feel nice. The large mech leaned against the back of the ice wall, strong and thick to hold him up as his small seeker friend sat in his lap, holding his servos tightly in his as blue and red optics held each other’s gaze. 

“I don’t see the harm in staying on this planet a little bit longer Sky, just the two of us. No other bots could judge us, no other bots could tell us that our work keeps us apart. Screw the High Council, I want to be with you!” His scratchy voice broke the silence, so quiet Skyfire was surprised he did not have to turn up his audials just to hear him.

“We could be together Star, just the two with us, and who knows, maybe one day we could just be us and start a little family. You would be the best at telling our little brats to behave themselves and I could just be the cool creator who shows them the best experiments.” Skyfire continued, smiling at Starscream’s little snort as he laughed.

“I would defiantly be the cooler parent you nerd.” He shoved lightly at the bigger bot’s chest plate, his optics bright as his smile reached them. 

Skyfire looked back up at the sky, watching the lights dance as he wrapped his arms around Starscream, resting his chin on the top of the other seeker’s helm. He could just imagine doing this every day. No high council to tell them no. No other students laughing at them and giving them disrespecting looks. He just wanted this, him and Starscream in their own little world, with their own little family.

“You never told me what you would want to name our little sparklings Star?” He questioned as the seeker looked up at him, his expression in a thoughtful look that Skyfire knew so well. It took a couple more nanoclicks before the red, white and blue seeker answered.

“If we ever had a little mechling, it would either be Spark or Current. If we ever had a little femme, it would defiantly be Wind or Light.” He answered, causing Skyfire to chuckle at how happy and content his little seeker was. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Star.” He said, bending his helm slightly to meet Starscream’s lips as they shared a deep, passionate kiss under the stars.

\---------

Stepping foot into the Great Hall on Cybertron to report their findings was the hardest thing Skyfire could ever do. He had no idea how long he would see Starscream after the reports where delivered, as they would be placed on different projects with completely different mechs. As they entered, Alpha Trion smiled down at them, Ultra Magnus at his side with a data pad ready to take any information the two mechs would give them. 

“I can see by the look on your face plates that your mission went successful?” He spoke gently, addressing the two fliers in front of him as Ultra Magnus looked at them expectedly.  
Starscream spoke first, going into extreme detail about the weather conditions whilst Alpha Trion listened intently. Skyfire then began to explain the atmosphere and how it could be a great place for research for the Cybertronian community. Ultra Magnus finished logging everything as the talk finished, looking over at Alpha Trion for permission to speak. At his nod, Ultra Magnus turned towards the two scientists.

“Thank you for taking your time to finish your mission,” Skyfire winced at the edge in his voice as he spoke, “We have decided to set you both new projects in different parts of Cybertron. Skyfire, you will be going with Wheeljack and Perceptor to study a new sort of programming device with our scientists in Iacon.” Skyfire nodded as he turned to Starscream, “Starscream, you will be heading to Helex with Cyclonus and Soundwave. You will be meeting Megatronus there for discovering a new compound that has recently been dug up. You leave in the morning.” They both nodded as they were dismissed to leave.

\---------

Once they were sure they were alone, Skyfire slumped, his frame looking like it was buffeted with asteroids on the way home. He knew they would split them up, afraid that letting them get to close would ruin their scientific studies. Why did he have to love someone he hardly saw? Did the high council hate him that much?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a pat to his thigh plate. Optics locking with sad crimson as the seeker pouted slightly.

“This is extremely unfair, putting us that far away from each other. And I had to end up with Soundwave of all mechs! The one who sneaks cyberpets on missions. I am allergic!”  
Skyfire nodded. It would be deca-cycles until they saw each other again. It hurt his spark to be pulled away from the seeker for so long. At least they had tonight to be together before leaving. He grabbed Starscream’s hand and held it close. Optics closed, he imagined their perfect little world again, just being alone. He felt Starscream move closer, putting his helm against his spark as they hugged for what felt like forever. 

They eventually pulled away, blush creeping up on their faceplates as they heard a bot approaching. As the bot walked past them, not even noticing a thing they laughed it off. Skyfire loved this little seeker with all his spark and would gladly run away with him if it wasn’t for his commitment to science. 

“I better get going, Sky. If I don’t get back to my berth-room then Cyclonus is going to blow a fuse.” He giggled a bit, as he looked around to see if any bot was watching. Before Skyfire could reply, Starscream started his thrusters and kissed him, Skyfire leaning into the kiss and trailed after him as the seeker pulled back. 

“See you tonight?” Skyfire tilted his helm to the side, waiting for the seeker to reply.

“Of course, you big lug, what kind of mech would I be to let my sweet spark down.” He answered as he turned on his heels and headed in the opposite direction.

\---------

They always made sure to meet at the exact same time, every night, in the same place. The roof of one of the tallest buildings in The Metroplex, which only the best fliers could reach. It offered a beautiful sight, the busy streets down below and the smooth rhythm that joined it created an amazing melody. 

Skyfire was nervous, Starscream never missed this, he was always on time, but tonight he was running late. He had no idea what was happening. Had he been caught? Did he get hurt? That little seeker could do anything and get away with it but this is not something he wants to deal with. 

The sudden sound of an engine startled him as Starscream flew up to join, gracefully transforming and landing lightly on the roof. He smiled as he saw Skyfire, running over to him with such a speed Skyfire had to catch him to get him to slow down.

“Why are you late? And why are you so happy?” He asked frantically, looking at his lover for any signs of illness. “Do I have to take you to Ratchet?” 

Starscream shook his helm, putting each servo on each side of Skyfire’s face. His optics bright and shone like stars as his engine started to purr.

“I just found out what I am studying! It’s one of the most ancient Cybertronian artefacts in the entire galaxy.” His voice was filled with an excited tone as he continued.

“I’ll be studying the allspark.” Skyfire nearly gaped. It was an extremely high honour to study something so special to the being of his race. He was not jealous that his next project was just a chemical.

“But why did they say a new compound, the allspark isn’t new or a compound?” He quired, optic ridge cocked as he looked down at his spark mate. 

“Because it is supposed to be a top-secret mission set by Megatronus himself! Isn’t that just awesome Sky?”

He nodded, it certainly did. He was so happy that his spark mate got such a high honour. He spun around, keeping the seeker in his arms as he rested his fore-helm against Starscream’s, both of their engines purring in delight. 

Things were going to get much better from here on out.

\---------

Three stellar cycles passed since that day and they were in the brink of the Great War. Autobots and Decepticons took each side of The Metroplex as he stared out into the deep sea of bots. Megatron was head first, in the middle of his troops, staring down Ultra Magnus, his hammer posed, ready to fight. Next to the leader of the Decepticons stood Starscream, the seeker completely different to when he saw him last. The optics that were once happy and bright were dim and filled with rage, his armour completely repainted to be more threatening, his wings scorn with the Decepticon symbol. No longer the blue, red and white seeker he learned how to love, just a black, grey and purple con who had killed innocent people to get where he was today. Second in Command of the entire Decepticon Army. 

Skyfire did not look much different, he stood near the end of the line, still the same colour but with his middle chest plate branding the Autobot symbol. He had helped in the war, using his studies to create weapons and new chemicals to bring down the ‘cons. 

He would have never thought that this was the end to him and Starscream, seeing as he did not see the seeker in the three stellar cycles that went past. Would he even remember him, would he even know who he was if they had to fight? 

His train of thought was interrupted as Megatron spoke, the leader staring into Magnus like he could see his spark. 

“Give me the allspark and we will let this end, but I will not promise a peaceful ending.” The voice on that mech made him shiver, however Ultra Magnus sneered at him, pointing his hammer towards him as a threat.

“You will have nothing to do with the allspark Megatron, this war is over when the Autobots win and your spark is in the pits.”  
Megatron smirked, pulling his sword from his back. 

“Very well stupid Autobot.” He roared as he launched into an attack, his followers at him side as the Autobots joined.

Skyfire was never a good fighter, but he knew how to handle a blaster well. Pointing it to a mini con, he fired, energon spilling from its head as it fell to the floor. He charged through the fighting, keeping his eye out for any sign of Starscream, shooting ‘cons on his way. Flipping into the air and transforming he flew to the far side, hearing several ‘cons shout.

“They have a flier on their side!”

“Traitor to your own kind!”

He snarled, he would never be one of them. He transformed back into his alt mode, flipping in the air and taking down another three before landing heavily on his pedes. A sudden pain surged through his wing, as he turned around to see a young mech pointing a shoulder cannon at him. The ‘con was young, too young for his liking.

“Autobot scum, give us the allspark!” He roared as he jumped up, cannons poised for another hit. 

Skyfire gritted his denta, bracing himself for impact but it never came. Opening his optics, he saw a seeker tackle the young mech. 

“Blitzwing! You fool!” 

Skyfire froze as he stood up, staring at the seeker in front of him. It seemed as if the entire battle stopped and only the two of them where the only bots there. When the seeker turned, he flinched. Energon was running from his bottom lip, one of his wings crumpled. It did not bother the seeker though as he threw the young mech to the other side.

“Star...”

Before he could finish the seeker grabbed him by the throat, optics blazing as he gritted his denta.

“Meet me at our usual place,” he sneered. “Do not be late.”

Starscream let him go and jumped on another bot, a young red mechling as he snarled. Skyfire could not believe what was happening. He was an Autobot and a Deception just asked to meet him at their old spot. This was giving him a big processor ache.

He snapped out of it as he heard the Decepticon leader yell his retreat. They others followed, but he got a hint of hesitation in Starscream’s optics before he followed. The battle was won today, but how long would this war last.

\---------

He had to admit to himself, he really did miss coming up here. The view and the sounds would not be the same with the war going on, no one new when another attack would hit. He just hoped that he would not get attacked up here, he still had claw marks in his neck wires. He transformed and landed on the roof softly, trying not to make a noise. He was suddenly aware of crimson optics staring at him from the shadows of the roof.

“Star, is that really you?” He asked, hoping his excitement didn’t show through.

The seeker stepped out of the shadows, his arms holding two bundles. He looked nervous, mostly like Skyfire was not there and it was just another bot, ready to shoot. Or maybe something else…

“Skyfire, I am sorry for the predicament, but I have a favour I need to ask.” He sounded desperate, almost afraid. 

Skyfire frowned slightly, this was not the same seeker he knew, the bubbly, excited and energetic seeker was gone and in his place was a dark, scared and anxious seeker. 

“Star, it’s okay! I know we are on separate sides, but I would never hurt you.” He tried to reassure him, or maybe it was himself who needed the reassurance. 

The seeker stepped closer, slowly pushing himself into Skyfire’s arms, tears forming in the corner of his optics. He stiffened as Skyfire tightened the embrace, resting his chin on top of Starscream’s helm. It was almost as if he was afraid, he would be pushed off, or even worse. Hit.

“Remember the night we stayed a little bit longer on a mission? The planet with the cold white stuff that got in my thrusters?” Starscream chuckled slightly, but it was breathless, not filled with the joy it used to be full off.

Skyfire nodded, how could he forget. That night was so long ago but he kept it fresh in his processor. 

“Remember how we wanted a little family and we were going to leave this place behind to start one?" He pushed closer to Skyfire, shivering slightly. 

“I remember that night like it was only a orbital cycle ago.” 

“Well,” Starscream began, stepping back slightly. He reached a hand out, uncovering the bundles to reveal two sparklings, one orange and one blue, “Meet Spark and Current. They’re twins and the both have our codes.”

Skyfire felt tears burn the corner of his optics, staring down at the twins. 

“I took a protoform without Lord Megatron’s permission and I still had some of your DNA. I only meant to create one, but they split and now we have two. Our little Mechs, Sky, our own little family.” He hitched back a sob as he locked his gaze with the other mech. For a second, he swore he could see the same old spark in those crimson optics, but it was quickly replaced with fear and worry.

“If Megatron found out, he would have killed them and me. I’m Second in Command of an army, I cannot take care of them, it’s extremely dangerous. So as my final goodbye, I am giving you our family without me.”

Skyfire nearly shouted, wanting to protest. What did his spark mate mean he was leaving? He just got him back! 

“Come with me,” he burst out, “We could run away, raise them ourselves! Be what we dreamed of, to be a family! Screw this war and frag Megatron and Ultra Magnus! We don’t need them, we never did!” He ranted, tears spilling down his tear plates.

“No Sky, he would find me, he always does! I am not letting my spark mate and my sparklings die because of me. My happiness doesn’t matter, what matters is you and them being happy.”

He placed the twins into Skyfire’s arms, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt as he stood back. He walked towards the edge waiting to jump to transform and head back to Helex. He hesitated again, turning back to Skyfire as he rushed back over, pressing his lips against Skyfire’s. They stood like that for a couple cycles until he pulled back.

“I love you Sky, never forget that. Just let them two forget me, they don’t need a burden when they have just been created.”

“I promise Star, I love you too.” He spoke as the seeker ran and transformed, flying off into the night.

He wiped his optics with his free servo, the twins held securely in his other arm. A sudden movement cause him to look down at his new charges, identical blue optics stared up at him. He smiled and planted a sweet kiss on their fore-helm. He could have a family after all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this chapter but I had to get the story moving forward. Jetfire and Jetstorm have different names at the moment as they do not receive their proper names until the boot camp. I also thought it would be nice to have Skyfire rely on a few other bots so he won't have to deal with it alone.

These arms did not feel right. They were bigger and blockier than he was used too. Even though he has only been online for a couple of orbital cycles, the slim arms of his creator should have been easy to recognise.

His audials pick up soft mummering as he began to awake from his recharge, feeling his brother move against him, clearly in distress. At the sound of thrusters taking off, he finally opened his optics. His creator was nowhere in sight. Did their creator leave them? Did he not love them anymore? He turned his helm around as he caught optic contact with his brother, the little blue sparkling looking up and chirping in slight fear. Following his brothers trail he froze as he locked onto a large mech, blue optics staring down at them intently. 

A surprised chirp came from them both as the strange mech placed his lip plates gently on top of their helms, causing Spark to squeak in surprise. This strange mech did not seem like he wanted to cause them harm, residue of tears left in the corners of his optics as he smiled down at them. 

“I better get you two back home before one of you get sick.” He spoke, his engine beginning to purr as he began to transform, Spark and Current beeping in surprise as he finished. 

Spark was used to his creator changing shape to transport them, but this mech was a lot bigger than what he was used too. His optics began to fill with tears, looking around for anything to indicate that they were both safe. Current was not managing any better, whimpering around the fore-digit he had lodged in his mouth. 

“Hey sparklets, it’s going to be okay! I am just taking you somewhere safe.” The strange mech reassured as he began to take flight, going slow as to not make the sparklings cry anymore. 

At his words, Spark began to calm down, making his way over to his older brother and hugging him close. He chirped quietly to Current, nuzzling his helm on the identical blue one. The whimpering slowly began to cease, an occasional hiccup being the only noise as Current’s optics began to droop slightly. Spark yawned, closing his optics as he drifted back into recharge, both twins in a bundle as they peacefully drifted off.

\---------

Spark was the first to awake, rubbing his optics with a small servo as he took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that him and his twin where asleep on a soft padded berth, much too large to fit a regular sized mech. The room was a metallic silver colour, with a desk and chair set on the other side across from the berth. 

He startled slightly as the large mech from earlier walked in from a door that was well hidden. Tilting his head curiously, he watched the large mech speak to someone through comms. Spark knew to stay quiet when his creator was talking to the large, scary bot through the comms. He did not want to risk getting into trouble.

“‘Jack, how long are you going to be? I have a serious issue right now and I can’t do this alone right now.”

There was a muffled reply, too quiet for Spark to pick up on his audials, no matter how much he tuned them.

“Okay, but please be as quick as you can! And do not tell anyone, understand?”

Once the conversation ended, the large mech sighed and slumped down onto the edge of the berth, causing Spark to bounce a bit. Surprisingly, Current stayed in recharge – though a little mumble slipped out from around his digits lodged into his mouth. The noise seemed to startle the large mech, causing his helm to look down at them both. Spark chirped and attempted to hide behind his servos. Hearing a chuckle, he peaked behind them to see the mech smiling at his attempt to hide. 

“That is adorable, you should not be shy though. My name is Skyfire, your creator has intrusted me in taking care of you. I mean, it is logical since I am your Sire after all.”

Spark squeaked, tilting his head. This Skyfire said that he was their Sire. His creator told him and his brother stories of their Sire, but he never knew that mech would be so big. His attention was quickly turned towards his brother, Current had begun to awake from recharge. The little blue sparkling sat up, taking his digits out of his mouth and yawning loudly. He blinked a few times, gazing at his younger twin as his tanks growled, causing discomfort. Spark remembered just how hungry he was, having not refuelled since his creator left the base. 

Skyfire looked panicked, clearly not experienced on how to raise a sparkling. He quickly stood up, Spark noticing him comm someone again.  
“Wheeljack, is it okay if you leave now and bring some processed energon? My predicament is going to get worse if you don’t.” His voice was strained, clearly indicating panic.  
Spark blinked, looking over to Current as the sparkling began to whimper at not being fed fast enough. Skyfire leaned down, running a servo up and down Current’s back plates, soothing him.

“I’m sorry little one, I don’t have the right energon right now, but my friend will be here soon with some. I promise.” He cooed, staring into optics brimmed with tears. 

Spark huffed. Current knew that they sometimes wait for megacycles to get their fuel. But at the same time, his tanks began to hurt, causing a whimper to slip out as he crawled towards Current, nudging his Sire’s other servo for the same treatment. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Skyfire questioned himself, sending a quick prayer to Primus that the fuel would be there soon.

\---------

A knock at the door startled them all from the silence that filled the room, Skyfire pulling away to answer it. Spark and Current whimpered, upset that the bonding stopped, and he had left them both alone. As quickly as he left, he returned with a smaller mech behind him. 

“Now please, don’t freak out over the situation. I will explain and answer any question you have.” Skyfire reassured. 

Spark watched as the other mech came into view, his focus on Skyfire as he spoke. What intrigued the sparkling the most was the flashing fins on either side of the mech’s helm, the light blue light appearing every time he spoke.

“I have seen a lot in my time Skyfire, nothing is going to cause me to freak…” The strange mech trailed off as his optics landed on the twins quietly sitting on the berth.  
Both sparklings chirped as the mech moved closer, his optical ridges raised in surprise and slight alarm as he took in what he was seeing. Spark moved back slightly, confused and scared of what this mech would do. Current, being a bit braver out of the two, moved in front of him to take damage if the mech intended to do so. 

“Skyfire, where in Primus did you get these? Do you know how rare a split protoform is? The last two were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” The mech marvelled, not taking his optics off of them.

Skyfire, noticing the uncomfortable way Spark and Current sat, moved the mech out of the way. Relief flooded through Spark’s systems as the mech moved away. He chirped at Current as the blue twin looked towards him, wanting to know if he was okay. The mech did not hurt them, meaning that they were okay for now. His Sire was good at spotting them in uncomfortable situations, and he was extremely grateful that he got rid of the danger.

“Wheeljack, don’t stare at them like that. Couldn’t you see how uncomfortable they both became?” Spark noticed an edge to Skyfire’s voice, a bit of anger seeping through towards this so called Wheeljack.

“Sorry big mech, but that still isn’t an answer,” Wheeljack began, “How on cybertron did you manage to get those two, especially when protoforms are on lockdown whilst we are in the middle of the Great War?” Wheeljack’s optics gleamed, causing Skyfire to glance and the twins then back to his friend. 

“It’s a long story ‘Jack.”

“Well, I’ve got all day. Also, enough energon for all of us to drink whilst you explain.” 

\---------

Optics dropping slightly, Spark listened intently to his Sire’s voice. He had been refuelled, along with his brother, and was now struggling to stay awake in the arms of his Sire. His brother was already into a deep recharge, his helm placed over his Sire’s spark. 

“He stopped a ‘con from hurting me. It was like he knew I was going to be at that battle.” Skyfire explained, Wheeljack nodding for him to continue. “He grabbed me and told me to meet him in our old spot, the roof of one of the highest buildings in The Metroplex. Of course, I would meet him there, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. When I got there though, he stayed in the shadows as if he was ashamed of himself being with me. It turns out he was leaving, but he didn’t tell me where, and he brought a parting gift.” He gestured to the twins in his arms as Wheeljack nodded.

“I can’t believe old screamer managed to pull that off.” Wheeljack spoke once Skyfire finished the story, explaining how he stole the protoform from Megatron to create the sparklings he always wanted.

“It was a risk for him, being second in command of the Decepticons is too high a position to lose.” 

Spark could not really understand much of what was said but hearing about his creator made his spark flutter. He wondered where the seeker was, why he had left them with their sire and why he always kept them hidden from other bots. He could hardly remember only meeting a few, who loved him and his brother as if they were their own. 

“I did a few scans on them once I returned. They have strong seeker coding in them that won’t be visible on their frame until they’re at least a couple of stellar cycles.” This caused Wheeljack’s optics to widen slightly in panic. 

“If they are found they could be killed Skyfire. You were the only acceptance throughout the fliers who were banned from The Metroplex and Autobot forces when the war broke out. They will see them as enemies if we don’t do something.” Wheeljack rambled, as Skyfire looked hurt. 

“What can we do? You are the only bot I can trust about these two, everyone else will question me and then run tests and experiments on them. I refuse to let that happen to my own sparklings ‘Jack.”

Putting his servos up in defence, Wheeljack looked down towards the twins. Spark could just see the tip of his blue optics from his position. 

“I’ll help ya, trust me. I know a way to damper down seeker coding, but I will only conclude the experiment when they are a bit more developed. I won’t risk them being hurt.”

Skyfire slumped in relief, clearly satisfied that Wheeljack had offered to help him. Spark liked this Wheeljack, he seemed funny and he looked strange. Chirping towards him, he squeaked as optics focused on him once more. 

“Spark seems to like you ‘Jack.” Skyfire chuckled, a rumble in his chassis causing Current to chirp in protest as he blinked up slowly as him, clearly angry for being disturbed. 

“Well the little ankle bitters seem to be settling in okay. I’ll let you guys get ready for the night and drop more energon off in the morning.” Wheeljack informed them as he stood, stretching his joints.

“Please don’t tell anyone, not even Perceptor.” Skyfire warned, notcing the way Wheeljack’s optics flashed with sadness.

“I won’t. I wouldn’t put it past him to just experiment straight away. He did it again Skyfire. I’m afraid he’s going to lose himself if he carries on.” The hurt in his voice made Spark upset. He could not understand why such a happy mech was upset all of a sudden.

“He’s being a fragging loose screw ‘Jack. He’s just going to become a computer in a body if he keeps this up. See if Magnus can help.”

Wheeljack walked towards the door, optics facing the cold floor.

“I’ll try ‘Fire, I’ll try.”

\---------

The twins were asleep on the berth as Skyfire went over reports from Perceptor. No matter how hard he tried to focus on getting the work complete, his processor kept shifting back to that moment on the roof top. Starscream seemed so terrified, it shook Skyfire to his core. The seeker used to be so outspoken and full of pride, ready to show whatever he had discovered to anyone who wanted to hear about it. It hurt him when he learned that Starscream joined the Decepticons when the war broke out. It hurt even more to look him in the optics and tell him no, refusing to leave the Autobots as his spark mate’s expression shatter. He still regretted not trying to get him to join him instead, but he could not risk Starscream to be killed for the crimes he committed.

Groaning, he shut down his data pad and stood up. He needed to get out of the room for a bit, maybe grab some high grade before he recharged. Setting up a comm in case anything happened when he was gone, he headed out into the hall and headed for one of the casual meeting areas in building he lived in. Selecting a small cube of high grade, he sat down, optics focusing on nothing as he tried to relax.

Before he could take a sip of high grade, a servo stopped his arm mid-way. This took his attention else where as he came face to face with Ratchet, a highly respected medic in the Autobot ranks. Skyfire groaned, annoyed that the medic stopped him from some well-deserved high grade. The medic made sure to not let go of the larger mech, sitting down in front of him with hard optics staring him down. Skyfire held his gaze, gritting his denta as he challenged the medic to even try to take his high grade. It felt like megacycles before the medic finally spoke.

“You really think a good Sire should leave his sparklings alone whilst he’s ruining his processor with high grade.” Ratchet spoke softly, making sure that only the shuttle heard what he had to say.

Skyfire’s optics widened, his mouth opening slightly but no words came out. How on Cybertron did this medic find out. Panic surged through him, but he kept his expression stoic as he let go of the high grade.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” His voice shook slightly, but he made sure to keep as professional as possible.

“Don’t play dumb with me kid, I know Wheeljack wouldn’t make something up like this. Especially with how worried he sounded when describing the situation.” The medic sighed, “I’m only looking out for you. ‘Jack thought that letting me know would be useful, just in case one of them gets sick. A scientist can’t do a medic’s job well.”

Skyfire knew Ratchet had a point. He had seen this medic in action before, how he would put himself in front of injured mechs and femmes out in the battle field. He became highly respected within his own ranks and others. Even though he had rough edges, when Ratchet promised to help with something he would do anything to make sure nothing ruined a chance for a bot to live.

“I’m sorry Ratchet,” He began, “I have no idea what to do. I have never dealt with a situation like this, I’m one of the head scientists to help win this war. I can’t take on the responsibility of that along with two sparklings.”

When he looked back towards the medic, he saw genuine concern in the older bot’s optics. Wheeljack had only sought out help for Skyfire, knowing that he could not do it alone. If either one of the sparklings got sick, he would not know what to do without taking them to a medic. If Ratchet was willing to help with his situation, he would take it. 

“Bring them to my med bay early the next orbital cycle, I want to give them both a check up and see these twins for myself.” Ratchet ordered as he stood up, taking the high grade with him.

“Got it Ratchet.” He replied, standing up and heading out.

“And no high grade. Get back to your room and rest ya hear me. Doctor’s order!”

He grinned to himself as he headed back down to his room. Maybe he could do this. Maybe everything will end up okay.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A check-up with a medic and some cute moments follow Skyfire and his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally found a good way to write this. I still have a lot to plan out but it's getting there. Hope you enjoy.

Skyfire watched the twins as he explained what their plan for the day was. The expression on both of their faceplates when he mentioned the check-up explained that they must have never had one since they were created. He quickly went over the reasons as to why they would need a check-up, even if they would not understand a word he said. Taking a sip from his energon cube, he wondered if Starscream even took them to a medic or just kept them hidden. The seeker seemed so terrified when he handed them over to him. The look in his scarlet optics terrified him, but it hurt to see him go knowing he would only see him in the battlefield. 

Looking down towards them both, he smiled softly at the sight in front of him. Current was staring up at him intently, blue optics large and mouth agape as he stared up at his Sire. Upon noticing he had Skyfire’s attention, he clapped his servos and chirped loudly. Spark on the other hand looked nervous, his optics full of worry as he looked down at his pedes. Skyfire’s face fell as the orange sparkling seemed to be deep in thought, hardly paying as much attention to him and Current was. 

Picking up the orange sparkling, he rested the little one in the crook of his arm as Spark chirped loudly in surprise. Taking a digit, he found a sensitive bit of plating on the sparkling and began to tickle him gently, Spark chirping loudly and flailing his little arms about as his optics sparkled. Skyfire chuckled, turning to Current and repeating the action until both his charges fans clicked on. Gathering up Current he held both close to his chassis.

“It’s time to go to your check-up you two.” He spoke, smiling softly as both sparklings attention turned towards him. “You will both have to stay quiet though, everyone else would be recharging and it is extremely rude to disturb them.”

At both of their nods Skyfire made towards the door, sliding through into the corridor whilst looking around for any sign of a threat. With nothing in sight, he headed towards the med bay, his audials at their highest frequency. His quarters were not too far from the med bay docks themselves, being the only flier had its perks most of the time. Still, he found himself too focused on not getting caught that he hardly noticed the twins pointing at various decorations that lined the halls themselves. 

It took around another 3 cycles until they reached their destination, Skyfire sending a silent prayer to Primus for it being so easy. Feeling the twins freeze up in his arms, he looked down towards them as the sight that greeted him hurt his spark. Both sparklings looked terrified of finding out what was on the other side of the door. His engine began to purr in an attempt to calm them both down, shuffling Current in the same arm as Spark, the feeling in his spark grew worse as they clung to each other in pure fear. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to be on the other side of that door, I told you both that check-ups are not scary, Ratchet is the best medic I know.” His voice seemed to sooth them slightly, but their optics gave away that they still did not quite believe him. 

Moving his servo towards the door and knocking, he felt the twins press closer into his side as he placed his arm back to his side. The door slid open, revealing the red and white medic, his blue optics softening at the sight of the sparklings in the shuttle’s arms.

“Wheeljack was right about these two.” Ratchet spoke softly, lifting his helm as he locked optic contact with Skyfire. “Got to admit, they’re slaggin’ adorable.”

Skyfire smiled slightly, suppressing a chuckle as the twins became a bit more confident, chirping at the praise from the medic. As Ratchet stepped aside, Skyfire cast a quick glance at his surroundings before slipping into the med bay, venting in relief as Ratchet shut the door quickly. 

\---------

Ratchet had to admit to himself, these two sparklings were the most adorable sight he has seen since the war started. When Wheeljack explained Skyfire’s story, he would have thought Wheeljack was intoxicated as it was extremely hard to believe. Even after confronting the shuttle the night before, his processor still held some doubt that a split protoform had been sparked, let alone by the Decepticon second in command. Twins were extremely rare, only one case of it happening in Autobot ranks. Maybe with Skyfire’s permission, the two little sparklings could meet the only other twins in the ranks. 

“Skyfire, I know it’s not really my place to suggest this,” He tried not to wince as a protective flare appeared in the shuttles optics, “Maybe we can get them to mingle with some of the younglings? Keep in mind Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sparked the same way as they were.”

“No Ratchet. I am not having my sparklings become solders, the don’t deserve that life.” Wincing at the tone of Skyfire’s voice, he began to gather the proper equipment to carry out a check-up on the twins.

Turning around, he instructed Skyfire to place them both on the medical berth, chuckling softly as they both refused to let go, the orange one chirping loudly in protest. Skyfire turned to him, his face plates forming an expression that pleaded for help. Placing down the equipment, he walked over to the sparklings. They both shrunk when they noticed his gaze, worrying the medic as he looked back towards Skyfire. 

“Did Starscream even take them to a medic?” He questioned as the shuttle shrugged. 

“He never said anything, only that he couldn’t let anyone know of their existence.”

Ratchet scoffed in return, looking back towards the two sparklings. The blue sparkling seemed to be calming down, now more interested in the equipment whilst the orange sparkling held his stare. Skyfire looked worried, both sparklings seemed to be extremely untrustworthy of anyone but their Sire. Hoping Skyfire did not offline him for this, he carefully placed a servo under the orange sparkling’s helm, rubbing the neck cables gently.

“What are you – “Skyfire began but was interrupted by the orange sparkling chirping loudly whilst fluttering his optics as his grip loosened. 

Ratchet picked up the sparkling as the little one fell into a light recharge. He looked towards the blue sparkling, smiling as it chirped up at him as Skyfire placed him into the berth.

“Before you ask Skyfire, I didn’t harm him. It’s a simple trick used on seeker sparklings, it gets them to calm down enough for them to be handled easily.” He explained as Skyfire nodded.

“Sorry Ratchet, my programming has become really over protective since Star intrusted them to me. Can you show me the trick again, it will help when they become restless?” Skyfire pleaded, his optics wide with interest. 

The medic nodded, turning his attention back on the sparklings as he lay the orange one on the berth next to his brother. Setting up his scanner, he set to work, grumbling as the blue one wiggled under the scanners range. 

“So, what information do you have on these two already?” He asked the shuttle, heading over to the computer to mark down the scanner’s findings.

“All I know is they are a split protoform, made from me and Starscream’s coding. The blue sparkling, Current, is the oldest by 2 cycles, meaning the orange sparkling, Spark, is the youngest. They both have seeker coding in them and have yet to develop their wings. Wheeljack informed me of a way to hide and stunt the coding to make them ground alts, so it will be safer for them.” Skyfire explained, watching Ratchet carefully. 

“That is an extreme risk Skyfire. It has never been tested before, not even on seekers themselves. Anything can happen with those two.”

Trust Wheeljack to suggest such a stupid thing, Ratchet thought to himself. Turning back to the sparklings on the berth, he began to check them over, laughing as they squirmed and chirped loudly throughout the check-up. Once he checked both over, he looked over towards the shuttle. Skyfire looked tense, as if what Ratchet said was finally sinking in.

“On the contrary they are both healthy, just due a feeding soon. With the energon, I can get you some low grade delivered to you in secret. Wheeljack will probably help with that.” Skyfire nodded, confirming to Ratchet that he was taking in everything the med bot was suggesting.

“Ratchet, I am trusting you with the secret of these two,” The shuttle spoke quietly, placing a servo on the medic’s shoulder strut. “I can’t have anyone find out about their existence, hence why I am not letting them go live with the other younglings that are currently under the councils watch. I can’t let them become solders, especially since they have seeker coding. They will be killed on sight.”

Ratchet saw the point. Since the Great War broke out, seekers became scarce, the council taking the remaining ones offline in case of a risk. Skyfire was the only exception the council had, mainly for his knowledge and transportation. The two sparklings would not make it to youngling hood if the Magnus found out.

“Fine,” He vented harshly, his optics stern as he locked contact with the shuttle. “I’ll help Wheeljack with the slaggin’ code. But if anything goes wrong, we must deal with it together. You are a Sire now Skyfire, those two there are the most important thing in your life right now.”

Ratchet couldn’t help but feel relieved when the shuttle smiled, large arms wrapping around the medic in a hug. Once Skyfire let go, he picked up his charges and headed for the door, the medic following them.

“I will keep their details on a personal data pad so the council will have a tough time finding those two. If it is okay with you, I have a couple of younglings who I know would love to meet them. I will make sure they won’t say nothing though.” Ratchet suggested. “Sparklings are best to develop with friends.”

Ratchet hoped the shuttle would agree, having the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe know they were not the only twins would help them. 

“Okay Ratchet, but you must make sure they stay quiet, I am not letting my sparklings get killed because of the council.” The protective tone in Skyfire’s voice was defiantly noticeable.

“You got my word kid. Now get back to your quarters before anyone see’s ya. I’ll send ‘Jack over later with your energon.” 

The smile on the shuttles face was worth the secret he sworn to keep.

\---------

Spark thought the medic was nice. Even though he kept scanning him and poking him, the medic kept making sure that he was not in any distress. His Sire took them back to their room, opening and closing the door quickly as they entered. Current seemed occupied by clapping his little servos together, causing Spark to join in as their Sire set them down on the chair. Looking around, he noticed the energon on the table in front of him. Boy was he hungry. Reaching out, he chirped loudly towards his Sire, servos making grabbing motions as he told his creator what he wanted. Current joined in too, his chirps louder as his tank grumbled.

“You two are always hungry aren’t ya?” Their Sire spoke, reaching over for the low grade energon and biting off the corner. 

Spark opened his mouth, taking the cube and wrapping his servos around it whilst his Sire did the same for Current. The sweet taste of the fuel filled his sensors, optics drooping as he carried on with his meal. Refuelling was always a relaxing time for the twins, sending them into a recharge that would last for the next few megacycles. But today was different, Spark did not want to recharge, he wanted to explore. The hallway was the most exciting thing he has ever seen, and he wanted to see more. Once he finished his cube, he chirped towards his Sire to let him know he was done. His Sire smiled, taking the empty cube and placing it back on the table.

“Why haven’t you gone into recharge Spark? You never stay awake after refuelling.” His Sire asked, placing a sleeping Current down beside him.

Spark pointed towards the door, chirping loudly to let his Sire know he wanted to go explore the rest of their new home. He watched his Sire follow his direction, frowning slightly as he saw what he wanted.

“No Spark. It’s time for recharge, and outside there is dangerous. You could get seriously hurt.” His Sire’s voice was stern, blue optics hard as he watched the sparkling. 

Spark pouted, the corner of his optics filling with tears at his denial to explore. Why did his Sire have to be so mean, why couldn’t he let him go outside and explore? He could even make new friends. Did his Sire not want him to make friends too?

He whimpered, watching as his Sire’s face melted into something of absolute guilt. He suddenly felt himself being picked up and placed above his Sire’s spark. The rumble of the shuttle’s engine began to calm him down as he rubbed at his optics with his servos before gripping to his Sire’s armour.

“I know you want to go outside sweet spark, but you are too young for that. When you are older, I will let you.” His voice rumbled, soothing Spark as he spoke. 

With the promise of being able to explore when he grew up some more, he finally let himself drop into a peaceful recharge.

\---------

Skyfire knew he had work to catch up on, what he did not realise was how much he actually had to catch up on. It would be easier to have a break considering his new charges, but he could not just go over to the council and tell them that the Decepticon second in command gave him two seeker twins. He would probably be sent to the brig for treason. 

Just before he finished his last Data pad, a soft knock on the door interrupted him. Standing quickly and checking that the twins were still asleep under their blanket, he walked over to the door and keyed it open. He sighed in relief as his optics meet with Wheeljack’s. Said mech’s fins lit up in a silent greeting, stepping inside so Skyfire could shut the door quickly. 

“Ratchet sent me over with some more low grade for the little ones. I’m guessing by the silence they’re in recharge?” The scientist spoke softly, as if anything louder would disturb the sleeping twins.

Skyfire smiled, taking some of the low grade and placing it on the table. Gesturing for the other mech to sit at the table with him, he took out some energon from his subspace and handed one over to Wheeljack.

“Both have been in recharge since we got back from Ratchet. He offered to help with the code and is letting a couple of younglings know so they can have friends.” He explained, taking a long sip of energon.

“You know he meant Sunny and Sides, right? They are the only other twins in our ranks, but I’m sure he’s going to lay into them before they meet your two.” 

Skyfire nodded. He should have guessed that Ratchet meant the only other twins in the youngling lines. Both were extremely bright, even going as far to show off on more than one occasion. The amount of times they had been caught messing with Wheeljack or Perceptor’s experiments was beyond more than he could remember. Hopefully they would not drag his two into dangerous pranks.

“Don’t worry Skyfire,” Wheeljack broke the silence, as if he could guess what the shuttle was thinking, “He’s going to be sending them with a older youngling to supervise. This one has been proving himself to be a smart mech.”

Skyfire vented in relief. The twin terrors always knew when too behave if they were being supervised. Still though, maybe three younglings at a time would be too overwhelming for the twins.

“I’m just worried ‘Jack. As soon as rumour gets out that these are Starscream’s sparklings, they will be doomed. We have to get that coding quick.”

Wheeljack’s fins light up a pale blue, indicating for Skyfire to calm down. 

“I have already started to work on it. With you and Ratchet’s help, I’ll give it around 3 deca-cycles for it to be safe enough to use. That should also be the time where they will begin to show seeker traits so it will be perfect timing.” Skyfire’s optics lit up at Wheeljack’s answer, hope filling his spark.

“So, they will develop like grounders then?” He asked, hoping the answer would be useful.

“Yes, until the coding is removed or overridden, they will be normal grounders. But as soon as the code disappears, they will get their seeker traits quickly, depending on their age.” 

Skyfire had never felt so relieved, knowing that together they could let his sparklings live.

“I still want to keep them a secret ‘Jack, the council will question everything about them, even after the code is in place. I promised to protect them. I promised Star I would give them a good life.” He looked down at his servos as his optics darkened slightly. 

“I promised Star to make them forget him.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire and Ratchet discuss the effects of the coding whilst the sparklings get to make some new friends.

Several orbital cycles passed by as Skyfire and his sparklings settled into a daily routine. This consisted of waking up, fuelling, nap time/work time, fuelling again, playtime, last fuelling and then settling down for recharge. Sometimes he would have Wheeljack round, which the shuttle did not mind as he usually stuck to the schedule no matter what time he showed up. Today was no different, biting off the corner of an energon cube, he took a long sip as he watched his charges drink their fuel. It was cute, both sparklings falling asleep as they chugged down their fuel. Once both were recharging peacefully, he would be able to carry on writing up his report for Perceptor. Placing his cube down on the table, he picked up each sparkling one at a time before heading over to the improvised sparkling berth to let them recharge for the next few megacycles. 

As Skyfire bent down to place the twins on the berth, a knock at his door startled him. The twins began to chirp in annoyance, pressing themselves closer to their Sire. Skyfire groaned, could not Wheeljack wait until he put them down. Another knock followed, answering his question that no, that mech could not even wait a few nanoclicks. Venting loudly, he gathered the twins up again and headed towards the door. Keying in the pass code, he stood back as the door opened.

“’Jack I told you when they get put down for recharge, you shouldn’t be –“ 

Wheeljack was not at his door. Instead he looked down towards the red and white medic, three younglings hiding behind him. Instantly he pulled his charges towards him, a protective and hostile flare appearing in his optics. Ratchet did not seem phased, but the younglings behind him yelped and moved behind the medic a bit more. 

“Skyfire, calm down. These are the younglings I told you about.” The medic spoke, his servos raised as a sign of peace. “Let us in so we can get this sorted. You are exposing the little sparks by keeping your door open.”

Skyfire knew Ratchet has a point, moving aside to let the medic and the younglings inside. He sat down, the medic following his lead as the three younglings stayed behind the large chair the mechs had sat down in. He noticed the red youngling try to peak over the chair itself, stopping when Ratchet sent a look to behave. Skyfire could not be mad at this, he was just expecting it to be later this deca-cycle, not this soon. Looking down towards his charges, he smiled softly as he saw how curious they both became after they noticed the younglings in the room. So much for sticking to the schedule.

“So, Ratchet,” Skyfire began, “would you like to introduce these younglings to my sparklings?” 

At Ratchet’s nod, the three younglings walked around to face the mechs on the couch. Skyfire instantly recognised Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twins looking extremely giddy, obviously growing more confident now that Skyfire seemed to calm down. He did not know the third youngling though, he seemed to be much older than the other two, ready to start attending the Autobot bootcamp in another 10 stellar cycles. Ratchet must have noticed him staring, as he coughed loudly to draw Skyfire’s attention to the medic instead. 

“You already know the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The older youngling, you have not.” Ratchet gestured towards the red and blue youngling, the youngling himself looking serious as he stood up straight. 

“My name is Orion. I have been set with the task of looking after these two until we return to the youngling sector.” Skyfire chuckled at high respectful the youngling was.

“It is very nice to meet you Orion. I know how much trouble these two can be so it must be a very important job for you.” Skyfire spoke softly, smiling at Sideswipe’s defiant hey! 

Orion smiled at the compliment, Skyfire noticing him beginning to relax. A sudden chirping sound caused everyone to look at the sparklings nestled into Skyfire’s chest. They seemed to become more confident as the conversation went on. Skyfire moved back as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved towards him, their optics wide and large grins covering their faceplate. Spark seemed to be interested but Current chirped angrily, pushing his brother behind him and glaring towards the younglings. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to notice the hostility in the blue sparkling’s optics, taking a step back. Current narrowed his optics, growling as the twin younglings whilst pushing Spark back. Ratchet looked towards Skyfire, venting deeply as he reached out towards Current. The sparkling watched the servo, snapping his denta towards it in an attempt of a warning. Skyfire could tell the medic did not really care if the sparkling bit him or not. Picking up the sparkling, Current letting out a surprise squeak. 

“Listen here ya little scraplet. These younglings here want to be friends with the two of you.” Ratchet stared the sparkling down, Current squeaking as he looked down in shame. 

“It’s okay Ratchet,” Sideswipe spoke up, bending down to be optic level with the sparkling, “Sunny is always protective of me. It’s the job of the older sibling.”

Skyfire noticed Current edge closer to the red youngling, calming down as Sideswipe spoke to him. Smiling softly, he beckoned Sunstreaker to come closer, the youngling walking towards him with bright optics. Spark seemed to notice as he chirped loudly, clapping his servos in excitement. 

“Sunstreaker, can you and Sideswipe take these two into the room on the right. There are some toys in there for you to play with.” Sunstreaker nodded, picking up the orange sparkling whilst Ratchet handed over Current to the red youngling.

Both headed towards the room, Orion beginning to follow but was stopped as Skyfire motioned for him to sit with him and the medic.

“They will be okay for a few cycles Orion.” Skyfire said, picking up two energon cubes and offering it towards the medic and the youngling.

Orion smiled, taking the cube as Ratchet took his. 

“So, Orion, you must be starting the bootcamp soon. What are you looking to major in?” Skyfire asked, noticing the youngling light up. 

“Me and my friends want to be apart of the Elite Guard. I really hope to become a Prime one day.” The optimism was adamant in the youngling’s voice.

“Well, to receive the honour of becoming a Prime, you must be extremely focused and motivated to achieve that someday.” Skyfire’s optics glowed, the youngling reminding him of his own youngling-hood with Starscream. 

Orion seemed to take this seriously, standing up straight with both servos wrapped around his energon cube. Ratchet chuckled, shaking his helm slightly at the youngling’s ambition to achieve his goal. Skyfire liked this youngling, hoping that the bootcamp would not be too hard on him. Since the war broke out, the Autobot ranks were running low, resulting into sparking as many protoforms as they could and hiding them from the ongoing war outside. Once the younglings were old enough, they would begin their training in the Autobot Bootcamp, branching out into different sectors once they finished their training. The title of Prime was an extremely high rank, operating under the Magnus himself. This youngling will be through a lot to obtain that position.

“Skyfire, Orion has got another 10 orbital cycles until he joins the Bootcamp program.” The medic reassured, noticing the shuttles uneasiness.

“Yes, I forgot about that. Well Orion, I guess I should let you return to your duties. Please make sure that those two are not teaching my sparklings how to get into trouble.” Skyfire smiled as the youngling nodded and headed towards the room the young mechs were occupying.

“You can count on me!” He yelled back before the door closed, leaving the two mechs alone.

\---------

Sideswipe could not believe his audials when Ratchet told them that they were not the only twins in the autoboot ranks. The scientist, Skyfire, recently obtained a set of twins from an unknown bot and they had to keep it a secret. Ratchet expressed his concern about them letting it slip by giving them a lecture that lasted 3 megacycles exactly. Sideswipe would keep it a secret, he would not want to lose the opportunity to make friends with the twin sparklings. Once they arrived at Skyfire’s quarters though, fear and shyness began to wash over him. What would happen if Skyfire did not trust them enough to be friends with the twins? What would happen if the twins did not even want to be friends? Sideswipe really did not want to find out. When the door opened, Sideswipe forgot how big the scientist was, towering over the both like they were glitch mice in the alleyways of Iacon. 

“It’s okay Sideswipe, Skyfire won’t hurt you.” The older youngling, Orion whispered. 

Sideswipe did not understand why he and Sunny had to be sparkling-sat, they can look after themselves thank you very much. Following Ratchet inside, he marvelled at how big the apartment was. It should not really be a surprise since the mech that resided there was large, possibly bigger than a war frame. Chirping distracted him from looking around as he noticed the orange and blue sparklings in the shuttle’s arms, blue optics wide with wonder as they stared at him and his fellow younglings. He suddenly felt a lot more confident, not being afraid of the questions evading his processor anymore. The twins seemed to notice them staring, two pairs of bright blue optics locking with his own. Orange and blue standing out against the white paint job of their Sire. Sideswipe had to stop himself from giggling, thinking about how his brother would probably start fussing over the twins’ paint jobs as soon as he had the opportunity. 

Next thing the twins knew, the medic coughed loudly to gain their attention. As much fun as it was to mess with the medic, Sideswipe knew to listen and be on his best behaviour during his trip to the scientist’s quarters. A scolding from Ratchet was not the best thing to sit through, especially when the medic himself will sometimes leave a dent. 

“You already know the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The older youngling, you have not.” 

Sideswipe had to hold back a groan, watching as the older youngling stood up, his expression serious as he stood up straight. Sideswipe liked the mech, do not get him wrong. He just hated being sparkling-sat and Orion always turned so serious when faced with a high-ranking mech. He told him and Sunny that it would help him learn more when he started the Bootcamp, which was not for another ten stellar cycles thank you very much. Also, this was Skyfire. The shuttle would not care if a youngling did not show him high respect, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker proved that many times. 

“My name is Orion. I have been set with the task of looking after these two until we return to the youngling sector.” Orion’s voice held so much respect for the scientist, causing Sideswipe to scrunch up his nasal ridge in disgust. 

Sunstreaker must have felt the same way, the yellow youngling locking eye contact with his twin as if silently saying ‘Are you serious? It’s Skyfire!’ Sideswipe was brought back to the older mechs and youngling in front of him, the shuttle chuckling at Orion’s response. Sideswipe could not help but snort as he saw the way the red and blue youngling differed, not used to high ranking bot’s not treating him like another soldier in the war.

“It is very nice to meet you Orion. I know how much trouble these two can be so it must be a very important job for you.” Skyfire spoke so softly, his tone light and cheerful, that Sideswipe nearly missed it.

“Hey!” His voice was full of defiance, even though he knew the shuttle was only joking.

It must have helped Orion though, the youngling smiling softly and relaxing his posture. That was the thing about Skyfire, he always knew how to calm a bot down. Even in the lab, after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker got scolded by Perceptor, he would come and visit their quarters in the youngling sector with energon goodies as an apology. Some nights he would tell them stories about his adventures on other worlds, but some saddened him, and he would miss out an entire segment, brushing it off as not important. These two sparklings where extremely lucky to have Skyfire as a Sire. 

Speaking of the sparklings, loud chirping interrupted his thoughts as they both looked over towards the bitlets snuggled into the shuttle’s chassis. Sideswipe smiled, noticing that their view was trained on him and his brother. The orange sparkling’s expression was adorable, big blue optics staring at them and mouth gaped, giggling and chirping as he noticed their view on him. The blue one though, seemed to be hostile, choosing to glare towards the two younglings. 

Noticing the shuttle move back, the youngling twins took it as their cue to come forwards, excitement taking them over as they both grinned and waved towards the sparklings. The orange one seemed to share the same feelings, squirming to get a better position to see the younglings as he clapped his little servos. The moment was ruined quickly, the blue sparkling moving to be in front of the other as a protective glint flashed in his optics. Before the younglings could take another step, the blue sparkling chirped loudly, clearly an aggressive warning. Sideswipe could feel Sunstreaker’s uneasiness as the both stepped back, getting in the way of the eldest twin when it concerned the youngest was not something to mess with. 

Before anyone could react, Sideswipe watched carefully as Ratchet reached towards the sparkling, the little bitlet attempting to bite the servo as it came near him. He was successful though, the sparkling squeaking as the medic held him in his arms. 

“Listen here ya little scraplet. These younglings here want to be friends with the two of you.” Sideswipe tried not to snort as the medic stared down the blue twin.

“It’s okay Ratchet,” Sideswipe began, smiling softly as he bent down to be optic level with the sparkling. “Sunny is always protective of me. It’s the job of the older sibling.”

Sideswipe nearly beamed as the sparkling brightened up, moving closer to him as he spoke. He could see the tension in his frame leave as he carried on. He was so focused on the sparkling he did not notice Skyfire handing his twin the other sparkling. Next thing he knew, Ratchet handed the blue twin to him, the sparkling squealing and clapping his servo’s in excitement at making a new friend. He began following his twin to the room Skyfire instructed them to go towards, smirking as the shuttle stopped Orion from following them.

\--------

The room they entered was bland, only the sparkling berth in the corner with a mat on the floor with some sparkling toys. Sunstreaker knew this would not do. Having the luxury of toys were essential for sparklings, even the sparklings in the sparkling sector had enough to play with. Skyfire should have received more of a variety for the little sparks. Oh, he thought, I forgot he must keep these two a secret. 

“Sideswipe, you don’t think we would be able to come up with a little plan to get these two a lot more to play with, do you?” The yellow youngling spoke up, interrupting his brother’s game of patty cake with the blue sparkling. 

“I don’t know Sunny, with Mr ‘I want to be a Prime someday’ on our backs most of the time, it might be a bit hard to get away with it.”

Sideswipe had a point. Since their last prank they had been placed with a sparkling-sitter for much of the orbital cycle. Still though, their had to be some way to get more toys for them. A cyber mouse plush and a light up box was not enough to entertain one sparkling, let alone two. They had to hatch a plan to get these two more toys, and maybe some energon goodies.

“We do it at night, a stealth mission!” He proposed, striking a pose that had the orange sparkling laughing at the way he was acting. 

“We could, but they lock our doors and we won’t have the pass codes to get into the sparkling sector during the night.” Another point made by the red youngling. 

“Well, we must plan something to sneak them more toys. I am not exposing Skyfire’s secret, but I also would not like these two to go without some more toys.”

“What plan to get them toys would that be, Sunstreaker?”

Both younglings froze as Orion crossed his arms over his chassis, the serious look on his faceplates turned soft as he took in what the two sparklings had to play with.

“A plan to get these sparklings more toys Orion. You aren’t going to tell on us, are you?”

The red and blue youngling sighed, Sunstreaker noticing a gleam of amusement in his optics as he looked back up. 

“I can help you with your plan. I don’t see why we can’t do it, seeing as we must keep these sparklings a secret. A couple of more toys won’t hurt.” 

Sunstreaker smiled wide, bouncing the sparkling in his arms as everyone gathered around to come up with a plan.

\---------

“So Ratchet, what is it you wish to discuss?” 

Ratchet was dreading that question since he arrived. 

“’Jack and I discussed the coding to hide the seeker code from appearing Skyfire. We found something that we need to discuss.” He managed not to wince as Skyfire’s optics widened slightly.

“Go on.” The shuttle’s voice seemed calm, but his optics held a hint of fear in them.

“We looked into previous attempts with the coding and found out it will affect them in some way. It could be a minor or a drastic change, but it is hard to know which it will be. If you would still like for this to go through, you must be prepared for the worst, your bitlets could end up hating ya in the future.”

The medic watched as Skyfire sat back, dimming his optics as he thought. Ratchet knew how dangerous procedures like this could be, and with a concerned creator into the mix who knows how it will end. 

“I want to carry on with the code. Whatever happens to them I will deal with them. I want them to be grounders Ratchet, I will not let them have the same fate as their creator.”

“Are ya sure you want too? Your also a flier the council would not mind if we-“

“I will not have my sparklings be used for war! I want that code to be complete by the time they begin to develop seeker traits. I am protecting them by doing this. I will not loose them over a simple miscalculation.”

Ratchet nodded, standing up as he turned towards the room the younglings where in. He better get going and start finding out how to safely input the code for when the time comes.

“I will keep working on it Skyfire. But I will do it the safest way possible, I’m not harming them.”

He looked over as Skyfire nodded.

“Good. We will discuss this with Wheeljack in the next few orbital cycles.”

Ratchet nodded, calling for the younglings as they came out, the sparklings climbing over the both.

“It’s time too go back to the youngling sector, give the sparklings back to Skyfire.”  
They almost seemed sad to be saying goodbye as they handed them over to the shuttle.

“We can come see them again, soon right?” Sideswipe asked, putting on his best puppy eyes for the shuttle.

“Sure you can, just don’t teach them an pranks. Good recharge to you all.” He spoke, seeing them out as Ratchet waved towards him.

“Good recharge too you too Skyfire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire has a down fall that affects his discussion for keeping his sparklings safe. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this says I update weekly and I haven't uploaded a new chapter in over a month. I am back to weekly uploads so don't worry. I started a new job and had terrible writers block so I am sorry if this chapter seems rushed or different. Thank you for sticking with me and this AU!

“Thundercracker!” 

Starscream’s shrill voice screeched down the small hallway of the seeker’s quarters. The proud and graceful second in command waited, watching the blue seeker stumble his way down the hall, apparent injuries from a recent mission affecting him.

“Starscream, you know I can hardly walk.” The seeker’s voice stopped dead as he took in the expression of his trine leader.

“Skywarp didn’t make it, him and Soundwave are with Primus now.” Starscream spoke quietly, his voice shaking as he slumped down onto the floor, wings down and frame quivering. 

Loosing a trine mate was like loosing a brother, especially for a Leader whose main goal is to make sure they do not die. It was a simple recon mission to Vos, the seeker’s extravagant city destroyed stellar cycles ago by the Autobot forces. Thundercracker was there, he and the small band of ‘cons did not expect to run into an Autobot patrol. Thundercracker barely made it unscathed, but for the others, they had to be rushed to emergency care. The look in Starscream’s optics made his spark hurt. He only gave up his sparklings several stellar cycles before and now he lost his younger brother to the very faction he gave them too. Thundercracker felt his tanks recoil in thought of them making those two sparklings killing machines. Starscream put so much faith in the Sire of those sparklings, who knew what would happen if the science division found out. 

“I’m sorry Starscream. I should have done more, but the Autobot forces came out of nowhere. They shot Warp’s t-cog, he was bleeding too much, too weak to teleport.” The sound in his voice was strained, emotion seeping through as he refrained from breaking down.

“It is not your fault Thundercracker. You had no idea that a patrol was going to be in that area. It was not your fault.” 

Thundercracker stood still, his optics softening as he wrapped his arm around the other seeker. Why did the war have to take so much from them? The little bitlets, his scientific career and his spark mate torn away from the trine leader by the factions. Thundercracker held Starscream close as the younger seeker broke down, silent sobs racking his frame. 

“Primus must hate me,” Starscream whispered, “He took away everything, and now he took Skywarp.”

Thundercracker had no idea what to say. Starscream really did believe he did not deserve the life he always dreamed about. They sat like that for a while before Starscream eventually stood up, smiling softly before quickly returning to his stern expression. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Starscream!!” The dark voice of their leader spoke through the comms, indicating the seeker was wanted.

“Rest Thundercracker,” Spoke the seeker as he turned to walk away, “we have much to discuss about our next move to obtain the allspark.”

\---------

“Current get down from there right now!”

Skyfire had no idea how the blue sparkling got up there. He woken up to find the sparkling on top of the cabinets in the living quarters. Spark, thankfully, did not go adventuring and stayed in recharge the entire time. It was defiantly a surprise to be awoken by loud chirps and squeals from the room that he did not leave his sparklings in.

“Current you are going to get hurt if you don’t come down from there right now!” Skyfire really did not want to lose his patience with the sparkling, but he did not want to rush to Ratchet with a medical emergency this early on in his parenthood.  
Current chirped louder, clearly indicating that he did not want to come down from his new play spot. Skyfire was going to fry his processor with worry if he did not get the sparkling down quick. 

“Would you come down for some energon? You must be very hungry after exploring the tops of my cabinets.” A curious chirp was his answer, blue optics locking with his.

Skyfire moved towards the energon dispenser, grabbing an empty cube and setting it to the low-grade option, thank Primus for Wheeljack, Skyfire made sure to have an optic on the bitlet at all times. Once the cube had finished, he turned his full attention back to the sparkling, nearly dropping the cube as the little one stood upright, both arms stretched out. 

“Current no, you are not a –“

The sparkling jumped, causing Skyfire to dive to catch the little one, energon all over the floor as he landed with a bang. 

“What on Cybertron did you think you were doing!?” Current visibly shrunk at the sound of his Sire’s voice, the stern blaze in his optics as the blue sparkling tried to look anywhere but his Sire’s faceplates. 

“You cannot fly, you are not a flier Current, you are a grounder!” 

Skyfire nearly lost his sparkling, his coding must be coming in quicker than it should. A defiant chirp interrupted him, looking down to see the sparkling pointing towards his wings, the components shaking with the current events. 

“That does not mean you are a flier! You and your brother will always be grounders, I am not letting them get their filthy servos on you if it is the last thing I do!” 

A terrified wail sounded from the sparkling’s room, no doubt all the commotion interrupted Spark’s recharge. He could not do this anymore, he needed Starscream. The seeker would have whisked the terrified sparkling from the room by now, calming him down and making sure everyone was calm enough to then explain the situation. He could already see it happening, hearing the seeker in his head telling him off for shouting at the blue sparkling in his arms.

“Sky, Current was just following his seeker traits, it’s natural for a seeker sparkling to try and fly.”

The soft words swirled around his processor, Starscream calling his name repeatedly whilst slowly fading away.

“Please don’t go, not again. Star, I can’t do this without you.”

“What the frag are you goin’ on about Skyfire?” 

That wasn’t Starscream’s voice. 

Refocusing his optics, he came face to face with Ratchet, the medic’s optics filled with concern for the shuttle. When had he gotten there? He did not remember letting him in. The more he came too, the more he noticed differences to when he was with Starscream. Wheeljack was there, his optics filled with worry as he moped up the spilled energon, Current in the medic’s arms whilst he shied away from his Sire’s view and a pink femme with an orange bundle in her arms. 

“What happened? What are you all doing here?” his voice sounded weak. 

“What happened!?” Ratchet began, “I got called for a medical emergency in the middle of an important examination to find Wheeljack trying to get you out of stasis lock! You over worked your processor that caused a shutdown you dumb mech!”

Skyfire tried not to wince at the medic’s tone, still trying to get over the fact that he crashed over his sparkling nearly offlining to him. His gaze shifted from the medic to the pink femme, confusion entering his processor as he tried to pin point exactly who she was. As if noticing the optics locked on to her, she turned to him and smiled, walking closer with Spark recharging peacefully in her arms.

“Your little sparkling here was going to burst his vocal box if I didn’t intervene. I am sorry for doing so, but the other mechs had to tend to you first.” Her voice was soft, like she was talking to an upset creator over a misunderstanding with their youngling’s grades. 

“Thank you. I had no idea what happened, I just remembered my bitlet trying to jump from my cabinet and then nothing.” He could not tell a random bot his secret, he was already exposed enough.

“That’s okay. It is tough when a new creator, especially for a single creator, has to take charge of a sparkling, let alone two.” Her voice was hushed, wishing to not disturb the sleeping form in her arms. “I’m Arcee by the way, we haven’t properly met, have we?”

“No, we haven’t. I am Skyfire, these two are Spark and Current.” 

The femme smiled, moving to place the sparkling on the chair along with lifting Current from Ratchet’s arms. She was so gentle with them, making sure not to trigger the protective nature a creator holds. 

“She’s a youngling tutor, she knows how to handle these sorts of situations. I’m pretty sure little Spark wouldn’t have calmed down if she weren’t here.” Ratchet’s words calmed him down a little, his optics looking over towards the femme as she watched over the two recharging sparklings. 

He nearly choked on static as he imagined it as Starscream. The tall and slim seeker in place of the small femme grounder, stroking the helms of his sparklings with his servo and humming an old Cybertronian lullaby. The sight was extremely beautiful, nothing could interrupt that moment.

“Skyfire you fragged glitch! You’re doing it again.”

Oh that.

“Arcee, can you take the sparklings to their room, me and the Sire have to have a conversation.”

Skyfire tried not to grimace at the spark in the medic’s optics, the pink femme picking up the sleeping sparklings carefully to not disturb their recharge before heading into the back room.

“Wheeljack, grab his other side will ya! I want him seated.” The grouchy medic ordered, causing his fellow scientist to drop the mop before hurrying to his friend’s side. 

Skyfire mustered as much strength as he could to help the two mechs with getting him seated, groaning as Ratchet did another quick scan over his frame to make sure there were no permanent injuries. 

“So, are you going to tell us what in Primus happened to make you go into a severe stasis lock?”

Skyfire had no idea how to explain exactly what caused him into stasis lock. Ratchet would kill him for sure, considering he let a sparkling get into a dangerous situation. And how on Cybertron would he explain what he saw in his stasis lock phase. The look on his friend’s face plates when he managed to explain what exactly caused the entire situation was one of pure worry, even without a mouth, the look in Wheeljack’s optics hurts his spark.

“His seeker traits are coming through, we have to get that coding done quick before they end up hurting themselves.” Skyfire’s voice was quiet, aware of the femme in the other room with his sparklings. “I can’t have them mess up by flying out of here once they pick it up in their coding.”

Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at each other, as if talking through a telepathic link. It made Skyfire nervous on what their decision would be. Wringing his servos, he looked towards the floor. What would happen if they refused to help him after what occurred? What would happen if they took his sparklings away because Ratchet deemed him to be a bad Sire? He was so deep in thought, the need of protecting his sparklings washing over him, his engine beginning to growl. 

“Skyfire, you are aware that if we go through with adding the code early, there could be consequences that would affect them both in the future. There would be no going back!” Skyfire lifted his helm to meet Wheeljack’s optics, the other mech’s expression showing concern.

“You have to consider that they could hate you if they find out about the code restricting them from what they really are, Skyfire. Would you be able to deal with that?” Wheeljack’s voice was soft, lacing with the worry Skyfire knew his friend was feeling.

“I would rather have them hate me than let the council kill them for crimes they never committed.” Skyfire’s voice was hard as he stared into the optics of the other occupants in the room. “I will not let the council get their servos on my sparklings, even if it kills me. I want the code finished by the next orbital cycle.”

Ratchet’s optics widened, his mouth opening a little as if to speak, but shut it once Skyfire turned towards him, glare cutting through him. Wheeljack nodded, turning to head to the sparkling’s room, calling for the pink femme as he headed towards the door. The sparkling’s room door opened, revealing the pink femme with both sparklings in her arms, dozing quietly. It hurt his spark to see them that way, imagining Starscream in her place holding his two bitlets as they slept. 

“Are we leaving already, these two are just too adorable to leave.”

“Arcee, Skyfire would like some alone time with his sparklings, you can come back in a few orbital cycles to see how they are doing.” Ratchet spoke, glancing towards the shuttle as he moved himself onto the chair.

Arcee smiled at him, placing the two sparklings into the shuttles arms as she smiled towards him. Skyfire smiled back, pulling the sparklings closer to his chassis, both sparklings chirping and moving closer towards him.

“They are adorable, you must be very lucky to have twins, especially during the war.” Her voice was soft, optics lighting up as she smiled at him.

“Thank you. Maybe when they get older, they can have lessons from you.” Skyfire’s voice was quiet, as if too afraid to disturb his sleeping bitlets. 

“Yes, I would like that.” The femme spoke, standing up as she went to leave with Ratchet.

The silence that followed when they left was calming, wrapping around Skyfire like a safety blanket. The only thing on his mind was what Wheeljack has pointed out, that his sparklings might hate him for what he had decided to do. But he could not let that bother him, he had to protect them from the danger being a flier would bring. He had to keep them safe.

\---------

“Sideswipe, there is no way this will work!” Sunstreaker’s voice echoed in the hallways of the youngling facility, the twins heading towards the sparkling unit.

“We have to try! Those two need more than just a cube to entertain them. Plus, we have Orion to help us, meaning this will go through.” Sunstreaker nearly groaned at how adamant his twin was being, all to steal some toys for another set of twin sparklings.

Coming to a corner, they looked around to try and see if any care taker bots where lingering about. Seeing it clear, they quickly made their way down, stopping in front of a set of double doors. Sideswipe went through first, the yellow twin following as he walked in. Two other cybertronians were waiting for them, the red and blue mech Orion and a yellow and blue femme beside him.

“Orion, you never said she was going to be here.” Sideswipe whined, crossing his arms and glaring at the other bot. 

“Well, Ariel wouldn’t let me leave without her, so I thought it would be best for us to have a little help.” Orion smirked, snickering slightly as the twins deflated.

“Mostly to make sure none of you boys screw up.” Ariel’s optics lit up as she spoke, excited for some action. 

Sunstreaker had to agree with her on that. Having an extra pair of servos would really come in handy. But Ratchet told them to not tell anyone else about the sparklings. Had Orion gone and broke his promise to the CMO. As Sideswipe began to argue with Ariel, the yellow twin pulled the other mech aside. 

“You did not tell her about Spark and Current, did you?” he asked the older youngling, making sure to keep his voice low.

“Obviously not! Do you know what Ratchet would do to me if I did! I just said it was for your next prank. Ariel wouldn’t let me leave unless she came with, you know how persistent she gets!” Orion sounded surprised at Sunstreaker’s accusation, but he did have a point about Ariel.

Ariel was the same age as Orion, both becoming friends quickly when introduced as younglings. Sunstreaker had to admit, even though Orion was mainly a follow the rules bot, Ariel always got him into trouble. They were perfect for each other, both hoping to train together in the Autobot Bootcamp and form a team when enrolled into the Elite Guard. 

“Good. It is extremely important that we help these sparklings out. They are counting on us.” Suntreaker’s optics flashed with determination, smiling as he turned around to the sight in front of him.

Ariel and Sideswipe must have come to a disagreement, since the femme had the red youngling in a gentle but firm helm lock, Sideswipe struggling to get out of the grip as Ariel laughed. Sunstreaker had to hold back a groan of annoyance, both cybertronians in front of him acting like sparklings instead of responsible younglings. Well, Sideswipe was not really a responsible youngling anyway, but Ariel was nearly old enough to be a part of the bootcamp so she should know better.

“Enough you two, we have an important mission. We have to sneak in without drawing attention,” He glared at the released Sideswipe, “I am not letting them take away my paint privileges over you two screwing up.”

“Oh, come on Sunstreaker, they really would not be upset about a few missing sparkling toys. Say, why do you need them for a prank anyway? Are you going to dress Sides as a sparkling as part of it, because let me tell you, he already looks like one?” Sideswipe’s high-pitched squeak of a reply was enough indication to Sunstreaker that this mission would not be as easy as he thought.

“No Ariel we need them for a top-secret reason, the prank is a secret that you will not be able to be apart of this time.” Ariel rolled her optics at Sunstreaker’s answer.

“Then I expect it to fail.” 

Ariel was one of the toughest femme younglings in the whole facility. She would punch any mech who would make a remark she did not agree with. Sunstreaker admired that, mechs could be so stupid and unkind to femmes all for a bit of tail. Ariel grew up around the slums of Cybertron, her old caretaker, Windblade, teaching her and raising her well. That was before the slums got caught in the war, Ariel being separated from her only family and brought to the youngling facility. Sunstreaker hardly remembered that day, but he defiantly remembered the femme punching some blue and yellow mech in the face for commenting on her paint. 

Creators were a weird subject during the war, Sunstreaker and his younger twin never knowing theirs, just growing up within the walls of the facility in Iacon. Spark and Current where lucky to know at least one of their creators but being a single sire with twins would be a hard challenge, considering how rare split protoforms where. He just wondered how on Cybertron he managed to spark them without a creator and why they had to be kept a secret. Younglings have a curious nature after all.

“Okay gang, we have to get to the storage unit and grab as may toys as we can. We then deliver them to Ratchet and then we get to relax the rest of the orbital cycle.” Sideswipe spoke, interrupting Sunstreaker’s thoughts.

“And how do we get through the doors and go through with this plan without being caught, pipsqueak?” Ariel’s voice was light as she smirked, giggling as Sideswipe pouted with his arms crossed over his chassis. 

“Well for one, Orion here is going to distract the care taker bots. Me and Sunny will do some cool cyber-ninja moves, getting to the unit and taking the toys. We then run out and take them straight to Ratchet.” The red youngling stated, rather proud of his plan.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, walking forward as he stopped in front of the door. Noticing a few care taker bots on the other side, he turned around to speak but closed it as he saw Sideswipe in tears, Orion and Ariel trying to calm him down. At the sounds of the distress the door opened to reveal two bots, rushing over towards the sad youngling. As they began to see if he was okay Ariel slipped passed and grabbed Sunstreaker’s servo as she pulled him through the doors, heading straight for the storage unit. Opening the door quickly and shutting the door she turned towards the surprised yellow twin.

“I’m sorry, but I had to change the plan. It would not work if Sideswipe’s idea went in place. It’s in a care taker’s programming to respond to a youngling crying, and since Sideswipe was the youngest…”

“I get it, you had to make sure he was the one crying. How on Cybertron did you do it this time?” The yellow youngling asked, rubbing his fore-helm with his servo. 

“Told him I would take Mr Needlemouse if he didn’t compromise.” She whispered, smirking as Sunstreaker sighed.

Mr Needlemouse was a plush Sideswipe had since he was a sparkling. It was a glitch mouse replica, made with the finest material Sunstreaker had ever seen. His brother grew an emotional attachment to the plush, crying at any moment the plush was put in danger and threatened. Even though Ariel would never do such a thing, he would not have put it past her to try. 

“Anyway, since we are here, we need as many toys as we can. Go grab some, I have to look for something.” Sunstreaker ordered as the femme headed to the other side.

Sunstreaker knew what he was looking for the second he met those two sparklings. Every sparkling deserved a soft plush to keep them safe and comfortable while growing up and those two were no different. Heading towards the plush area of the unit, he stopped as he scanned the potentials sitting on the shelves. His optics stopped on a cyber cat, the light blue plush giving off a soft scent of sweet energon goodies. Perfect, he thought to himself, Current seems like the type of sparkling to enjoy this one. Grabbing the plush off the shelf, he scanned the other plushies remaining. None of them seemed like they would suite the orange sparkling at all. Sighing, he turned back towards the door, his pede kicking a box on the floor. Looking down, his optics lit up as he spotted the perfect plush. It was a sleek cyber fox, with soft glass orange optics. It would be perfect for the little one. Gathering it into his arms, he called for the femme, relieved when she rounded the corner with her arms stuffed with sparkling toys.

“These enough Captain Sunny.” She emphasized as Sunstreaker groaned at the nickname.

“Yes, those are perfect, we have to get them to Ratchet.” 

As they left and ran back down, they froze as they watched Orion talk to the care taker bots whilst Sideswipe was chewing on an energon goodie. Sunstreaker had to suppress a snicker at seeing his younger brother focus on his treat instead of the situation. Ariel signalled to Orion, who apologised quickly to the care takers and grabbed Sideswipe before heading down the corridor, the other two of their little team following silently. Once they knew the coast was clear, the headed straight for the CMO himself. 

He would be so proud of them.

\---------

“You did what!!?” 

Sunstreaker cringed as the medic stood over them, servos on his hip plates as he scolded the twin younglings. Orion and Ariel left as the dropped them off, the toys left in a basket. The medic started to lecture them after finding out about their secret mission, clearly not happy that they stole from the sparkling storage unit. 

“But Ratchet, they needed more toys! No sparkling should be without entertainment.” The medic sighed, Sideswipe did have a point.

Sunstreaker watched the medic walk over to the basket of toys, picking up the two plushies and turned back to them. He bent down and held the plushies out towards them.

“I think you two should go deleiver these plushes to the twins yourself. They have an important day tomorrow and I know how much these types of toys mean to a sparkling. That is your new mission, Ratchet approved.” The medic smiled as the twins nodded, grabbing the plushies and rushing out into the corridor and towards the shuttle’s quarters. 

Knocking on the door, they waited patiently for the door to open, revealing the exhausted looking Skyfire. He stared down at them before resetting his optics and smiling towards them.

“What are you two doing here, I’m just about to put the twins down for the night.” The shuttle spoke, yawning at the end.

“Ratchet sent us with these.” Sunstreaker spoke as he and his brother lifted the plushies into view, causing the shuttle to smile brightly.

“Why thank you, I will let them know you got these for them. Now run along, I believe it’s nearly after your curfew.” Both younglings smiled as the shuttle carefully plucked the stuffed cyber animals in his arms and waved goodnight. 

Both younglings felt good, turning around to head back to their facility. Sunstreaker hoped he could play with the sparklings again soon and that they can go somewhere else that was not Skyfire’s quarters. Now though, they deserved a good recharge to rest up after their successful mission.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire has to being seeing things right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick warnings  
> Needle Warnings  
> Gore warnings

Static wails filled Skyfire’s audials as he awoke suddenly from recharge. Tumbling out of his berth, his optics adjusted to the darkness of the room as he stumbled into the living quarters. The wails stopped only for a moment, the sound of purging following before the wails picked back up. Panic flared in his HUD, the large mech moving quickly as he keyed open the door to the sparkling’s room. He was met with a poor sight, unprocessed energon all over the sparkling’s berth and floor. He spotted the blue sparkling, the wails quieting slightly as he spotted his Sire. 

“Current!” The shuttle exclaimed, moving to scoop up the sick sparkling and holding him to his chassis. 

Looking around the room, he noticed the other twin sitting on his berth, optics wide with worry as he raised his small arms. Skyfire winced as how much distress Current seemed to be in, quickly sending a prayer to Primus for not having to deal with two sick bitlets.

“I’ll comm Ratchet, this is an emergency and he wouldn’t mind being disturbed.” He muttered to himself, placing the now quiet blue twin next to his brother. 

Holding the comm piece, he sat on the berth next to his creations, waiting to receive an answer from the medic. Not long after a grumbled voice came through, annoyance lacing his words.

“Skyfire! What are you playing at disturbing me at this time?” Skyfire winced at the rough voice, glancing towards his sparklings as he answered.

“Current has purged his tanks and has a high fever Ratchet. He needs emergency care now.”

A few seconds of silence followed as Skyfire waited, his worry for Current nearly causing a panic attack.

“Bring him now, I’ll get the Med Bay ready.” 

Skyfire sighed, sending his thanks before ending the comm line. Turning back to the twins, his optics softened at the sight of them barely staying awake. He stood, scooping up the twins and grabbing their plushies – that were thankfully not purged on. Spark chirped in annoyance at being moved whilst Current snuggled closer to his Sire, the cyber cat plush squashed in between the both on them. He moved swiftly from the room to the entrance to his quarters, sending a quick SOS ping to Wheeljack before keying the door open. He froze slightly, poking out his helm to make sure he was the only one in the hallway before heading towards the Med Bay, surprised he missed the guard rounds.

“It’s going to be okay,” He reassured the sick sparkling, Current coughing slightly as Spark chirped in concern, “Ratchet will make you feel better when we get to Med Bay.”

The pitiful sight of Current would make any bot, no matter the faction, have a horrible feeling in their spark. Blue optics filled with tears, his tiny frame shaking and running a high fever. Skyfire was terrified he might offline. 

As quickly as they left, they arrived at the Med Bay, Wheeljack outside half asleep. Upon seeing the state Current was in, his fins flashed a light green in panic as Skyfire approached. 

“Here Skyfire,” his fellow scientist spoke as he reached for Spark, “Can’t have both sick now can we.” Spark chirped happily, excited to see his other favourite mech besides the situation. 

Before Skyfire could answer, the Med Bay door opened to reveal the grumpy medic, who simply walked towards the shuttle and plucked the sick sparkling from his Sire’s arms. 

“Follow me in, I have a feeling I know what is going on.” The medic spoke, placing the limp sparkling onto the medical berth before scanning him a few times. 

The two scientists in the room sat in the small waiting area in the corner, Spark whimpering as he watched his brother from afar. Skyfire’s spark hurt seeing his sparkling away form him, even if it was for a short period of time. Between Ratchet’s grumbles and Current’s whines, Skyfire took notice of the data on the monitors from the scans being conducted. His worry began to eat him away like a scraplet, causing his wing struts to shake. 

“Calm down there Skyfire, you’re causing the little one to get nervous.” Wheeljack explained, placing a comforting servo over Skyfire’s own. 

Taking a deep intake, the shuttle calmed down enough to give a small smile towards the orange sparkling, blue optics shining up towards him with a happy little click. 

\---------

After a few clicks, which felt like forever, Ratchet completed his scans and turned back towards the other mechs, Current falling into recharge in his arms. The medic was annoyed when the shuttle awoke him from recharge, but as soon as he heard his reason panic flared and alerted in his HUD to take immediate action. The state of the little one was upsetting, his plating extremely hot to the touch. A youngling could hardly get through a virus like this in a couple of orbital cycles, so a sparkling taking it on was bad enough. 

“So Ratch, what seems to be the verdict of the little one?” Wheeljack asked, the explosive mech’s optics wide with curiosity.

“It’s just a low virus, but seeing as a sparkling here has got it, he will need to stay over night for me to run further tests to make sure it isn’t anything deadly.” His voice was gruff, explaining his results whilst rocking the bitlet into a light recharge.

Skyfire seemed to be upset, no doubt blaming it on his parenting skills whilst Wheeljack nodded, turning his full attention back towards the orange sparkling, Spark showing off his turbo fox plush and chirping non-stop. Placing Current back onto the medical berth, he turned around to pull out the emergency sparkling berth that he kept in his supply. Placing it near the berth, he grabbed as many blankets as possible before putting them in the small berth. Turning around, he reached for Current, grabbing the sick sparkling, going to place him in the sparkling berth.

“Ratchet!”

Every mech froze at the new voice, the old medic turning towards the door to face Ariel, Orion leaning heavily on her shoulder with his optics lidded. The yellow femme stared back, mouth opening slightly and optics wide at the sight of the sick sparkling in Ratchet’s arms. Orion noticed the other mech’s wincing slightly as he moved. Ratchet knew exactly what the youngling had, and knowing it wasn’t pretty, placed the sleeping sparkling in the berth and hurried towards the two. Bending down he picked up the youngling, Orion groaned slightly, leaning into the embrace as Ratchet moved towards the medical berth. He did not notice Ariel heading over towards the other two mechs, staring at the orange sparkling like he was a scraplet ready to pounce. 

“Those are the plushies I helped the twins get.” Her voice was low, wary of the pair of blue optics locked on her.

“Yes, they are.” Skyfire spoke, pulling the sparkling closer to him as Spark gave a chirp of protest. 

“So, you have sparklings? Are they Wheeljacks?” Wheeljack coughed, fins lighting up purple in surprise.

Ratchet groaned, turning around and glaring at the femme.

“No Ariel they are just Skyfire’s spark- Orion hold still!” The medic shouted, the youngling whimpering as Ratchet placed a wet cloth on his fore-helm. “You’re too hot to be moving about.”

Ratchet hated seeing this virus with younglings and sparklings, luckily Orion and Current were running the same virus so treatment would be easier. Orion had closed his optics tightly, his intakes laboured. The intense heat of the virus must me causing his energon to boil. Grabbing a syringe, he grabbed a vile of treatment as he filled the tube up, injecting it into Orion’s neck wires. The youngling whimpered, clearly uncomfortable at being given medicine by syringe. Ratchet hushed the youngling, stroking the fore helm of the youngling to calm him.

“Just rest Orion, you will feel better when you online.” The usual gruff medic softened his tone, grabbing a soft blanket and wrapping it around the shivering frame.

Orion mumbled his thanks to the medic, bringing a smile to the mech’s face. Eventually Orion closed his optics, falling into a restful recharge. Turning away from his patients after double checking the sparkling, he focused the attention to the scene in front of him. Ariel had stopped asking questions, choosing to play with the healthy sparkling but a curious gaze showed in her optics. If Ariel was anything, she was persistent and once her processor was set on something, she would not stop until she got answers. Skyfire looked exhausted, the large shuttle hunched over, and optics half lidded. Wheeljack was keeping an eye on them, his optics betraying his worry over his closest friend. Ratchet could not blame him, the scientist worried about everyone important in his life, even him.

“Wheeljack, can I talk to you quickly.” 

Wheeljack stood at the call of his name, turning around to make sure Ariel stayed with Skyfire and to keep the orange sparkling at bay. She reluctantly agreed, optics shinning at the task of helping entertain the little one. Even though she came from a rough background, she really did care and loved playing big sister to the younger younglings and sparklings. She would be a fine Autobot once she passed bootcamp. 

As the scientist approached, he took him over to a secluded area where no one could hear them. Wheeljack looked nervous and the medic could not blame him, it had been awhile since the two of them had been alone. Ratchet cursed himself, his work took him down a different path from the scientist. Both drifting apart since that night. Ratchet stopped himself short, focusing on the present. Now was not the time to think back on those days. They were gone and he could not go back to them no matter how much he wanted too. 

“Everything okay there Ratch?” The scientist laughed awkwardly, probably guessing what the medic was thinking about. 

“I need to know how your health has been,” He spoke quickly, watching Wheeljack’s expression, “You haven’t had a medical exam in stellar cycles.”

Wheeljack did not answer, he just stared at Ratchet with a sad longing in his optics which quickly turned to annoyance.

“Why’s that Ratchet? You know I’m perfectly healthy, I do my own repairs if things get to out of hand. I don’t need some fancy medic to check me over every other orbital cycle.” 

Ratchet tried not to wince, pretend that the other mech’s words did not strike deep into his spark. He had a feeling Wheeljack would not let him check him over, he even refused to take the stupid mouth plate away. The medic also had a feeling that he did not want Ratchet to see all the personal upgrades he had placed on himself. War was tough and affected everyone differently. It hurt Ratchet that his friend was doing this, and he could not do anything to stop it.

“Okay Wheeljack, I won’t touch you. Just please take care of yourself more. I have enough to worry about it.” He whispered, glancing to his two patients.

The scientist nodded, heading back over to Skyfire and asking if the shuttle was okay. The Shuttle nodded his helm slowly, his optics unfocused as he stared at the floor. Ratchet could guess what was running through his processor now. Thoughts of failing his spark mate, failing his sparklings and failing himself. He had never seen the mech so depressed in his life. It was tough loosing a sparkmate to the war, he himself knew that well. But at least he knew that Skyfire would not have to see the seeker again, Ultra Magnus excusing him from field work due to Ratchet’s handy hacking skills.

Primus why did this have to be so hard on everyone.

\---------

Ariel laughed happily as the orange sparkling clapped his servos at their little game. Distracting him from his brother’s predicament was more fun and what she needed to distract herself from Orion’s predicament. She was terrified when she was awoken by a harsh spout of coughing. The caretakers had rushed to Orion’s side almost instantly, attempting to com every medic in the sector. Unfortunately, they were either in recharge or were out in field helping with the night raids. Luckily one medic was available but was unable to answer. Ariel knew she had to get her friend to a medic soon and she knew that getting a whack from Ratchet’s wrench was easier than letting her best friend suffer. She grabbed the larger mech, luging him over her shoulder plate as she headed towards them, calling a ‘you’re welcome’ to the caretaker attending the other younglings in the room. 

To say she was surprised when she arrived to find the med bay crowded was an understatement but seeing two sparkling’s that were in no way registered to the service, one violently shivering in Ratchet’s arms scared her. She had to admit it though, little Spark here was adorable and had the potential to be a great Autobot when he grew up. His brother, Current, seemed to be strong enough to recover but it was a horrible virus that favoured in off lining the little ones more than younglings. She remembered Windblade explaining it to her, after a friend of hers recently lost their little one to the horrid sickness. Bear in mind they did not have access to a medic back then, living on the streets was just pure survival instinct. She was the predator and her victims from her thievery was her prey. 

She was brought back to the present when Spark landed on her lap, optics wide and shining as his engine purred. She startled slightly as Wheeljack bent down beside them, his optics soft and crinkling at the sides as if he was grinning. Or was he? She could not tell with that mouth plate of his. 

“He wants to recharge Ariel. Would you like to help me put him down?” Ariel nodded, standing up and scooping up the half-asleep sparkling.

Wheeljack smiled, grabbing a spare sparkling berth from the medic supply unit, filling it with blankets as well as the cyber fox plush. Ariel placed a kiss to Spark’s fore helm, placing the little one in the berth and covering him up with the blankets. She watched as he yawned, snuggling down into the warmth and fell into recharge easily. Poor thing had no idea what was going on with his older brother. She turned to face Orion; her expression full of worry as he shifted in his sleep. But she understood that Orion was a fighter, proving it again and again in the youngling sector. 

“He will be okay right? Ratchet gave him medicine so he will get better.” She spoke quietly as she turned to face the medic as he walked past. 

“He will young one. If I have learned anything about Orion, it’s that he will not give up, even if he has to face Primus himself.” He smiled at her, but it did not reach his optics.

“What about Current?” Surely Ratchet will have confidence that the sparkling would make it.

“Yes Ratchet,” A voice spoke from behind her, “What about Current, you have not even checked on him since you put him down.” 

The tone of the Shuttle’s voice was dark, a growl sounding from his engines. The medic held his servo’s up in surrender, walking towards the older sparkling. Ariel watched from a far as the medic checked on the little one, sighing in relief as he faced them again. 

“His temperature is decreasing; he should be free of the virus soon.” Ariel noticed Skyfire relax at the medic’s words, turning his optics to her.

“You should sleep Ariel; we have no idea how long Orion will be here and I know for a fact you will not leave his side until he is cleared.”

She blushed at his words, looking over to her best friend. She was extremely worried about his state, knowing he fell sick easily. Countless nights she had stayed awake whenever a virus entered his system, she just knew that she had to stay with him. It was a prime rule when she was on the streets. Street rats look after one another. Her Uncle Rattrap made sure to steal the best medicines from local medical centres to cure her when she was ill, Windblade not leaving her side until she knew she recovered. One of her memories when she was younger was of a time when she was to sick to move, everyone was positive she was not going to make it. Luckily a medic by the name of Knockout passed by and took pity on her and Windblade, taking them to his home to treat her. He was nice, including his Spark mate Breakdown. Last she heard they joined Megatron once the war was at it’s peak, needing more Medic’s since the Decepticon’s were losing. She wondered where Windblade was now, she had not seen her since the day she was taken away. She missed her foster carrier a lot, but she was going to become a hero once she passed her bootcamp, her and Orion were planning on leading an elite guard crew when they reached their ranks.

“Ariel, go and share with Orion. I think it will help him to have his best friend by his side while you both recharge.” She jumped as Ratchet placed a servo on her shoulder, blinking lazily as she allowed him to pick her up and place her next to Orion, who wrapped his arms around her as he relaxed more. 

She knew he was going to recover.

\---------

The night flew past like a blur for Skyfire since he reached the Med bay. Ratchet has stayed up the whole night with him, watching over them all like a techno-bird. Wheeljack retired to his quarters once everything settled, proclaiming he was needed on field tomorrow or Magnus would have his aft for cancelling again. Skyfire felt terrible, not being able to work on the field made the science sector one mech short. He had to thank Ratchet for hacking into the data base, excusing him from field work until he deemed the sparkling’s old enough to be fine on their own.

Wheeljack seemed on edge after his private chat with the medic. They had both been happy together once, but the war ruined everything and they only preferred being professional to each other. He remembered countless nights comforting his fellow scientist after the event took place, it was not right going through this alone, as he had done when he lost Starscream to the war. He had no idea if the Deceoticon Second in command was still alive. He refused to read the war reports, his tanks making him feel like purging everything up when he saw Starscream’s name. Primus why did he have to fall for him.

“It’s not your fault kid.” He jumped as the medic began to speak. 

“It kind of is, falling for someone I will never see again.” He tried not to curl in on himself when Ratchet set a hard glare on him.

“We cannot choose who Primus destines for us to find. Sometimes it will work and sometimes it won’t. I know how hard it can be, but at least I see him. It must be spark wrenching for you to never see him, to never know if he’s still there.” Ratchet suddenly looked too old for his age; a part of his horn cracked off as a scar. Wrinkles under his eyes as his form seemed so different. The vision disappeared as quickly as it came, the young medic looking at him with tired optics.

“I’m sorry Ratchet.”

“It’s not me you should be saying sorry too. Starscream risked his life and position to give you what you both always wanted. These sparkling’s will grow up only knowing you, they will be the best thing to ever happen to you. No matter what happens with the coding, whatever happens when they grow up and find out what you kept from them. They won’t be angry with ya, they will love you no matter what. I’ll never have bitlets of my own after what I went through, but you have, and you will make sure that they have the best life they can. Primus set you on this path long before you were sparked. These bitlets will make a difference.”

Skyfire nodded, looking towards the sparklings in the sparkling berths. He hated seeing them separated, their bond so tight that being apart may destroy them. But Ratchet was right, he had to be the best Sire he could be, even if he had to do it alone. Maybe on day in the well of allsparks, him and Starscream will meet again and discuss the lives of their little ones without war lingering over them.

“Ratchet.” He watched as the medic headed towards Ariel, the youngling woken up and calling for the medic.

She would have to ask her to be quiet about what she saw tonight, but he knew that she was a loyal femme to rely on. She helped a lot to keep Spark entertained and distracted enough to not worry about his poorly brother. He would have to thank her for all she did. He watched as Ratchet awoke Orion, taking his temperature and making sure he was safe to head back to the sector. Ratchet always had a soft spot for young ones, seeing him not be able to save a life, especially of a youngling hurt him to his spark, the medic blaming himself and stating he needed to do better next time. This war was terrible for everyone. Orion swung his legs over the side of the berth, Ariel holding him upright as he stood, still a bit shaky but a lot better than last night. They walked towards him, smiling as they got closer. 

“Skyfire, I am sorry about scaring you and your sparkling’s last night. Ratchet explained that they were a secret because you don’t want them involved in the war. I will keep quiet and not tell any bot.” She crossed over her spark in her signature thief promise, on he knew she picked up from being a street rat. 

“That is fine Ariel, thank you for helping last night, Spark liked playing with you. Maybe next time when Current is better you can play with them both.” Her optics lit up as he spoke, nodding her head vigorously.

He turned to Orion, smiling towards the bot. He looked much better, his optics brighter and a bound of energy in his step.

“Are you feeling better little one?” He smiled softly as Orion nodded, the youngling glad to be better.

“I just hope Current is okay, Ratchet said he’s checking on them now. Will you let me know when he’s better?” Orion pleaded, blue optics wide as if it was his fault the sparkling was sick.

“Of course, little one. And don’t go blaming yourself for his sickness, it was not your fault.” He spoke softly, noticing his words relaxing the youngling greatly.   
He watched as they left, turning around the see Ratchet walk towards him with both sparklings in his arms. Spark squealed at the sight of his Sire, clapping his servo’s and reaching towards him. Skyfire could not resist, picking him up and nuzzling his fore helm with his own. Once Spark settled, he looked towards the blue sparkling, noticing curious optics staring at him. He seemed much better.

“He’s recovered fully but no rough housing for a couple of orbital cycles. If you have any troubles, then come back.” The medic smiled at him, as if apologising for kicking him out. 

Skyfire understood, the medic had a busy day ahead of him and without a wink of recharge, Ratchet was bound to blow a gasket. As he left, his sparkling’s babbled all the way back to their quarters. He spent the rest of the morning in their usual routine, feeding and playing. It came to naptime and both sparkling’s were nearly recharging on the floor. He was quick putting them down, leaving them to rest after the night they had. He could use a stasis nap himself, but he had work to catch on. 

He entered the living quarters and sat at his table. It was silent and relaxing, but something was bugging him. Something was not right. He stood up, looking around until his optics locked onto a red pair of optics from the dark corner of the room. His servo immediately reached for his comm, but the figure growled so he lowered the servo slowly. He stepped back, moving slowly to guard the sparkling’s door. He would rather die than let this Decepticon get to them first.

“I am not here to fight.” The figure spoke, prowling slowly towards him, teeth bared, and optics narrowed.

“Ravage.” Skyfire’s winged twitched, debating to trust the cyber cat. 

Before he knew it, the cat jumped on the back of the chair so they would be eye level to Skyfire. They said that they did not want to fight, but Skyfire knew what Soundwave was like. Quiet but always waiting for an opportunity to strike.

“I have no idea what Soundwave wants but I am not giving him a single thing.” Skyfire’s voice was stern.

Ravage’s expression faded, their body sulking as they looked at their paws. Skyfire felt the need to comfort the cat but knew what tricks the cat could pull to get one’s defence down.

“Soundwave is offline, Skywarp too. I told you I do not wish to fight; I am only here to help you with your young.” They spoke, voice low.

“And why should I trust you?” He flinched as their head shot up quickly.  
“Because I have left the Decepticons and Starscream asked me to fulfil one wish my Carrier could not finish.”

Skyfire relaxed, knowing Starscream would not put his sparkling’s in danger. Relief flooded over him at the news that he was still online. He still cared and did not want him offline after all. But how long will that last.

“Okay Ravage I believe you. But I won’t be able to let you stay here, it’s dangerous for the both of us.”

“I am not staying here, I am a natural now, going to live in the outskirts of the war. My carrier is dead and Megatron killed him. I am not loyal to him; I was only loyal to Soundwave. Starscream has gone insane lately, focusing on becoming leader so I was shocked he still cared about his kin.”

Skyfire nodded, wanting the cat to continue. When they did not, he moved away from the door, keying it open. He turned to the cat, watching them with an intense stare.

“You can see them; I understand what you were like as a sparkling when Soundwave brought you home. There was always good in both of your sparks.” Ravage smiled, jumping to the floor and walking into the room, Skyfire on their heels.

“They are beautiful, just like Starscream described them.” They began as they jumped up onto the birth, licking each sparkling’s fore helm. “Too bad that they will not grow to become the seekers they are.” 

“What do you mean?” Skyfire pressed, confusion in his voice. 

“The grounder code is complex, Starscream ordered Soundwave to construct it to be used on seekers to alter their code. We know you are working on one but without this component they will never survive the treatment.” They explained as the pulled out a hard drive from their subspace handing it to Skyfire.

“Thank you Ravage, I wish this war never separated us.” His voice was sad, he missed the mischievous kit.

“You must add the code exactly one hundred stellar cycles from now, I cannot promise there will be no side effects, but it must be done.” They jumped down, heading to an open window.

“Goodbye Ravage, Primus is watching over you now.”

The cat nodded, jumping from the window and running into alleyways not casting a look back at the shuttle. Skyfire sighed, the poor cat losing their carrier such as his sparklings. But knowing Starscream still cared sent his spark in a flurry. He was doing the right thing; he was saving them from the war that lay ahead. Placing the hard drive into his subspace, he picked his data pad up and carried on with his work. 

Reading over the notes from Wheeljack’s field mission, he typed up a hefty report. He still had time before the twins woke up to relax. He leaned back in his chair, closing his optics to try and catch a few minutes of recharge.

Energon was everywhere, the fire rising as he stood in the middle of it all. He turned to run but a bot nearly a third of his size stood in his way. Yellow optics blazed as sharp fangs snarled at him. He was covered head to toe in energon that clearly was not his own. The head of a mech was held in his claws, the large chin dripping with energon from his empty optic sockets. He noticed the body a little while away. He looked at the figure who seemed to see right through him, so much pain and anger that it physically hurt him to see.

“You cannot stop the future Skyfire,” A voice spoke from behind him. “Like it or not, this is what lays ahead of your young one’s life.”

Turning around, his vision faded to black. He managed to catch glimpse of a seeker, black and purple colours shining with red optics bright. He was see through with a huge gaping hole through his chassis.

“You won’t be able to stop it, no matter you do.”

“Skywarp!” He recognised the seeker easily, but the mech stared straight into his spark.

“He will destroy Cybertron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah not updated in 3 months. But hey I love this au and I am not going to give up on it. Kudos and comments do help motivate me and this au is my life at the moment.
> 
> Tumblr: Wayward-Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know this chapter was a long one, but the other ones may be long or short depending on the story. Please leave a kudo and comment if you wish!


End file.
